Into the Furture
by Lionheart86va
Summary: I'm not go at summaries. I hope you enjoy it, please tell me so I know if I should keep on going.
1. The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: This is a crossover series of stories that a friend and myself came up with. We don't own Star Trek in anyway. So, please don't flame me. Though I do want reviews as well.  
  
Into the Future  
  
Prologue: The Beginning of it All  
  
Unknown Place  
  
Unknown Time  
  
Unknown Date  
  
A shadowy figure sat in a throne covered with a red satin cloth and numerous skulls as decoration. He looked towards the center of the room and saw a human in a black jumpsuit and black demon-like mask appear out of the blue. "Give me your report, minion," the figure barked.  
  
"The chosen one's have been found your evilness. They are located on the third planet of the Sol System in their year 2004 A.D.," the minion said with a smile.  
  
"Excellent, prepare to send them into one of their possible futures to be sacrificed to our allies. With them out of the way the Universe and every Dimension will fall to evil and good will be wiped out forever!"  
  
"I shall do your bidding your high wickedness," the minion bowed and vanished. (A/N: Cliché isn't it)  
  
"Now, let's see these chosen ones," the figure laughed as he opened a window in time and space. An image appeared in the window, an image of two teenaged boys at a party. "These are the chosen ones? The side of good is weaker than I thought. They are only mere children! This will be quick and painless," he laughed manically.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Chester, Virginia, Earth, Sol System  
  
2300 EST  
  
June 12, 2004  
  
"Hey Eric," an 18 year old, six-foot, muscular male with brown, buzz-cut hair and dark brown eyes called out to his friend. He was Matthew Taylor, an Eagle Scout, OA member, and graduate of the Pre-Engineering program. "This is great! We've graduated high school and are now heading off to college."  
  
"Yeah," Matt's friend, a guy named Eric Wallenberg, came up to Matt. He was six feet and had a lean build with dark brown, buzz-cut hair (almost black) and brown eyes. Both of them were wearing tuxes, like all the guys were. "Really weird, I've gone to this school for four years and still no one knows who I am!"  
  
"Well, at least they don't think you're insane," Matt remarked.  
  
"But you are crazy."  
  
"I know, and admitting it is one step closer to the cure," Matthew said jokingly. Then a beautiful girl walked by them. "Excuse me, but that's my cue," Matt said as he followed her. Eric just shook his head and prepare for a sober person to come back.  
  
"Hello fair lady," Matt said to the girl. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Get lost Taylor," a guy called from behind. "She my date!"  
  
"Whoa, don't get your panty hose in a tizzy. I didn't know." Matt walked back to Eric and laughed. "Well I did one thing that I wanted to do today."  
  
"What," Eric asked.  
  
"I got to piss off Daimon one last time before I left for college."  
  
"You'll never learn," Eric laughed. A few hours later the graduation party ended and everyone was going back to their cars. Matt and Eric were chatting while they walked to the parking lot. "Are you still driving the "tank"," Eric asked. The "tank" was the nickname used for Matt's 1986 Cadillac De Ville.  
  
"Of course," Matt said. "What else would I drive? The Windstar?" All of a sudden, lightning flashed through the sky and a blue hole began to form. "What the hell is that!?"  
  
"Maybe it's a blackhole," Eric said with humor. But Matthew got a funny feeling about it. He got this feeling that this was going to be trouble. The hole opened wider until it was the size of a shack. Then it began to pull Matt and Eric into itself. "Uh oh," Matt gulped as he turned to run. Eric tried doing the same, but it was too late. The hole sucked them in and then vanished as if it were an illusion. 


	2. Matt vs. Worf

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Star Trek. So please don't sue me. And please, readers, don't flame me either. Reviews are ok though.  
  
Into the Future  
  
Matt vs. Worf  
  
Unknown Time  
  
Unknown Place  
  
  
  
It was horrible, the portal Matt and Eric were in seemed to dance from one point to another. War came and went as if a memory. Love blossomed and died before their eyes. So many things happened in so little time. Finally, it all stopped in a brilliant white light and both men fell onto a carpeted floor. "Owww, my head," Matt moaned as he and Eric got up. "Dude, where's my car?" Suddenly, Eric realized where they were.  
  
"Uhhh, Matt…. I don't think we're in Virginia anymore."  
  
"Huh," Matt looked up and saw that he was in a sterile-looking room filled with people. But these guys looked like the crew of the Enterprise- E. "I think your right," Matt muttered. "Maybe we've been kidnapped by Trekkies?"  
  
Then an old bald guy came up to them. They recognized him as the Captain Jean Luc Picard. "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Enterprise."  
  
"And I'm a monkey's uncle," Matt said sarcastically. "For all we know you're just a bunch of insane Trekkies that believe Star Trek is real." Picard looked at Matt in surprise.  
  
"Matt," Eric said. "Maybe they ARE the Enterprise crew."  
  
"Are you daft," Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Not to my knowledge," Eric said with a grin. Matt just shook his head and turned to Picard. "Ok, if you are real, what century is it."  
  
"It is the 24th century," Picard answered like they were ludicrous.  
  
"That's not right," Matt said. "It should be the early 21st century."  
  
"Doctor Crusher to the bridge," Picard asked through the communicator.  
  
"This is getting too weird," Matt groaned.  
  
"What about that hole we got sucked into," Eric asked.  
  
"It showed signs of temporal flux," Data answered.  
  
"Temporal," Matt muttered. "Couldn't be…"  
  
"But it was," Data said with a "matter of fact" tone. Just then, Doctor Crusher entered the bridge.  
  
"Doctor Crusher," Picard said. "Will you please take these men to sickbay?"  
  
"Hold on," Matt said. "I'm not going anywhere until we get answers."  
  
"Captain," Worf said. "I suggest we give them a security escort."  
  
"You be quiet," Matt said. He was starting to lose his temper. "And you Picard, I want answers now." Matt started to walk towards the Captain, but Worf jumped in front of Matt. This caused Matt's reflexes to kick in. Matt punched Worf in the gut surprising the Klingon. Then Matt grabbed Worf's arm and used his shoulder to throw the Security Chief. But to Matt's surprise, Worf landed on his feet and threw Matt on his back. This dislocated Matt's shoulder in the process. Matt, running on adrenaline, kicked Worf in the nose. From the loud grunt and Worf falling down, Matt guessed he had probably broken it.  
  
Matt got up and was about to kick Worf in the head, when all of a sudden, a voice shout," That is enough!" Matt stopped and turned to see Picard and everyone in the bridge looking at Worf and himself.  
  
Matt laughed nervously and replied," Honestly, it was a reflex action." Eric just sighed at the comment and Picard was fuming.  
  
"I want security to escort these men to sickbay and an analysis of their DNA. I want to know who they are." Security immediately appeared to escort Matt and Eric. "And take Mr. Worf with you," the Captain added. "He needs medical attention." And with those final words, peace came back to the bridge as the two intruders and an injured security chief were taken to sickbay.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Mysterious Time  
  
Mysterious Place  
  
The Mysterious Figure was still on his thrown, but he was incredibly disappointed. His minions had failed to place the chosen ones in the correct place. He looked at his lieutenant and frowned. "Please tell me our allies have been informed."  
  
"Yes your maliciousness, they have been. They are somewhat disappointed though."  
  
"Have the minion in charge sent to them as a gift of apology. They can do with him as they wish."  
  
"Yes, M'Lord," the lieutenant said with a gulp. One thing was for sure, he was glad he wasn't the minion responsible. 


End file.
